Typically, in computer driven presentation systems, the presenter is limited to using audio and a cursor to convey ideas. An example of such a system is the ubiquitous computer-projector presentation system. In such a system, the display screen is very large and placed in a location so that it is clearly visible from all corners of the room. As a result, it impossible for a presenter to walk up to the display screen and interact with gestures, gaze, and other forms of paralanguage.
Moreover, it is difficult for the audience to know what part of the slide the presenter is looking at when his/her back is turned to the audience while interacting with the slide material. Also, the presenter is unable to see the audience when his/her back is turned to the audience.
In some instances, video captures the presenter, slides and audience. Accordingly, the factors mentioned above, make it very difficult for a user viewing either a live feed or a recording to grasp interaction between all the components and participants of the presentation.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.